My Immortal Girlfriend
by UsopppLover4Ever
Summary: I read a story on Skieloon's Devian Art page and I took the story and tweaked it to fit Usopp and me. UsxOC if you are good....has mild language and gore involved...
1. Where am I?

My Immortal girlfriend

"Get up!"

A voice called her out of the dark comfort of unconsciousness. The first thing she realized as she awoke was pain. Her lungs felt heavy and frozen, as if she'd been running for hours. Her entire body ached and she winced, wanting nothing more than to just fall…back…asleep…

"PEARL, GET UP!"

The voice broke through the final barrier and she opened her eyes.

It was dark. Not pitch black, but the room was poorly lit. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and wrapped her arms tightly around her shoulders. With a few quick observational glances around her, she realized, with that ever-growing bubble of fear inside of her stomach that she was in what looked like an old-fashioned dungeon. The floor was rough stone, as were the walls as far as she could tell-

Wait…The wall…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG!! What do I see? Tune in to Chapter 2 too find out….(starts snickering) two-too! Tu-tu? Get it? No flames please!! Or I will hunt you down as a werewolf and rip ya limb from limb!!


	2. What happened Usopp?

On one of the walls…

She quickly turned around doing a double take and looked at the wall beside her.

Links groaned and clinked together quietly as Usopp looked down at her, pinned to the wall with bloody chains.

"Pearl! Move! Run! Please…" his voice was alarmingly faint. "Get out…" he rasped.

"B-but," Pearl wanted to ask what he was doing there. "Where…?" she managed.

Usopp took several deep, ragged breathes. "Kidnapped…Needs your blood… your Devil Fruit…Make a clone…" he said every word a struggle. "Needs you alive."

"And awake." a different voice interrupted softly.

Usopp coughed violently, spat blood onto the ground, and then glared at the opposite end of the dungeon.

Pearl followed his gaze and her eyes rested on a silhouetted figure standing in front of a glowing blue tank. Too afraid to talk or even squeak, she only stared at him.

"I'd like to apologize," the figure said. "This must be quite startling for you; waking up in a strange place, your bodyguard chained to the wall…"

"Why's he up there?" Pearl asked softly, her voice trembling ever so slightly.

"He tried to do his job and failed." The figure turned to look at her, as his back had been turned to them at first. His face was still a mystery, as the glow from the navy-bluish tank kept him a silhouette. "I left him alive. That's the good thing."

She looked back at Usopp, but he did not look down at her. His tired eyes were fixed onto the figure alertly, like a hawk watching a hunter warily.

"Come here," the figure said. "I want to ask you something."

"Don't do…it…Pearl." Usopp whispered hoarsely. "Don't… do what…he...says."

Pearl shook her head.

The figure hesitated. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Something about a clone…?" Pearl said warily.

"Precisely." the figure nodded, "A clone. I needed someone who has eaten a Devil Fruit. Any Devil Fruit would do but the person had to be from another world." he waved his hand dismissively. "Of course I might have chosen someone else had I known you had this long-nosed liar as your bodyguard, however."

"Not my bodyguard." Pearl stated shaking her head. "He's my friend."

"That's sooo touching…." there was a smile on his face, but Pearl wasn't comforted at all by his tone. "I will get straight to the point." he took two small steps towards her and growl rumbled from somewhere inside of Usopp's chest. The figure halted, paused, and then crossed his arms behind his back. "I am creating an army, if you may, of Devil Fruit gifted soldiers. I need the blood of someone with a Devil Fruit gift."

Pearl involuntarily edged herself farther from him.

"Oh, don't worry. It won't hurt very much…" he spoke very smoothly, but the lie in his voice was more obvious than any of Usopp's lies. "I assure you it will be quick."

"Quick?" Pearl's voice shook.

"I'll need the blood from your still beating heart. It is most probable that you will die after I take what I need."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's gonna happen next? Well stay tuned to find out! In the mean time virtual candy 4 all reviewers and 5 belli for 10 swings at the 4-Kids head!...and at Mosshead (I HEARD THAT!!) Enjoy!! XD


	3. Random filler while I search 4 storie

Sorry for the delay but my older sis blocked and I don't have the next chappie on my Flash drive so…I have to rewrite the ENTIRE STORY!!! Gomen!!!(Sorry!!!)


	4. PEARL LOOK OUT!

**HOLY MOLEY!!!!!! I'M SCREWD!!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The figure strode towards Pearl, a butcher knife glinting in each of his hands, and Usopp lurched against the chains and let out such an inhuman, animal like snarl that the both of them jumped**.**

**"**_**Don't** _you touch her! Don't you _**dare**_ touch her!"

The figure ignored Usopp and started his advance stumbled to her feet and backed away, "Leave me alone," she said.

"Run…Pearl." Usopp coughed again and his head went limp, blood falling from his mouth and dripping to the ground in red splatters. "Run… Please…run."

Pearl's lungs and legs hurt. Her lungs were like ice again, and her legs felt as though she'd already been running nonstop. She shook her head, as if to clear up some invisible fog. "U-Usopp, I can't leave you," she said "Luffy'll kill me if I do… if I don't to myself first…"

Usopp's only able response was another desperate cough.

Something flowed through her at that moment that most people would call "courage", or even" bravery".

Pearl just called it "pure adrenaline".

She planted her retreating feet and clenched her fists at her sides.

Only Usopp noticed the pale gold chain peeking out of her hand.

"Oh!" the figure had the smile in his voice again. "Are you going to come without a struggle?"

There was no answer for him. Pearl was too afraid to answer anyway.

She took in a deep breath. Pearl then started singing her Muse-Muse Sonic Boom for all it's worth. The song she sang…**My Immortal** by Evanescence:

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

Me…

Ahhhhh…

Me….

Ahhhh….

Me…………….."

The man crashed into the stone wall beside the tank and then dropped to the ground, landing on his feet with an almost cheerful bounce.

"Okay then." the figure nodded, as if deciding something. Pearl blinked, and his black form vanished.

"Pearl!" Usopp choked out. "Move!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I'M DEAD!!! I'M DEAD!!!I'VE DIED!!!I'M DEAD!!!!!

Usopp:…..um…..Pearl-chan?….he hasn't killed you…

?: Yet….

Usopp: Yet….WAIT!!!!YET?!?

Me: *smacks Usopp and ? upside the head* Dammit! Don't spoil my stories you Duh!!!! Duhs!!! (Miss MerryChristmas from Arabasta…Best Usopp fight scene EVAR!!!)…Anyway…REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU VIRTUAL PLUSHIES OF ANY OP CHARACTER YOU WANT!!!…..Except Usopp….he's mine*wink wink*….also I'll up the price of hittin the 4Kids head to…20 belli…for….15 whacks and keep it 5 belli for 10 whacks at Mosshead… ;3


	5. Attack From Nowhere

Oh yeah forgot...The characters except for Pearl belong to Oda and the concept for this story comes from SkieLoon's DeivantArt page (not there any more though...)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she turned to look at Usopp, and as she did, she saw something loom up behind her from the corners of her eyes.

Terror filled her insides like a cold drink on a winter's day and she spun round to defend herself, but with a sickening crack the figure's knee met her gut.

Pearl felt blood fly out of her mouth as she flew through the air. Her ribs poked at her lungs and each breathe was agony.

While she soared, the figure appeared behind her again, and swung his arm down like an axe on her.

"PEARL!" Usopp yelled.

Pearl hit the floor with enough force, that the entire dungeon shook. The floor was dented where she lay lifeless, with every inch of her in more pain than she could take in.

Her brain shrieked at her to fix it, to make it stop; but she couldn't…She didn't know HOW….

"Stop it!" Usopp bellowed, "Stop hurt-" His demand was cut short as the figure's fist met his stomach.

The wall behind him cracked and his jaw dropped, blood spraying from his mouth yet again.

The figure removed his fist, leaving Usopp to cough and wheeze. He turned back to get the blood he needed before Pearl's life ran out, but he was more than surprised to see her standing when he faced her.

"D-Don't…" she rasped, shoulders shaking, almost doubled over, and blood slowly dripped from the corners of her mouth. "Don't hurt…Usopp…anymore...L-leave…him…alone…" she said.

Pearl was going to die, one way or another. She was more than sure of that. Her last hope would be that he had some form of _**Bushido**_, or way of the warrior, and would take her last request to heart, at least.

"Please…." she looked imploringly at this figure from long ago "Don't kill him…"

The figure nodded once, and vanished again.

A moment later he was in front of Pearl, "This will be over quickly." he whispered. And then he stabbed the knives in his hands hilt deep into her chest.

Her eyes widened for an instant, but he had been correct; it was quick. But…slow enough for her to look at the sharpshooter one last time.

Their eyes met, and Usopp's blood went cold as she sadly smiled at him. She softly said "Applaud friends…the comedy has ended."

The figure pulled the blades from her heart and quickly strode back to the blue tank, careful not to let any of the blood drip onto the floor from the knives.

Pearl stood for a moment, swaying slightly, and Usopp knew she was dead as she fell backwards, as if in slow motion. She hit the floor with a muted thud and then was still.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Me: OMG!!! I DIEDED!!

Usopp: How is that…?

Me: ???

Usopp: How is it that you're dead…but still talking…?

?: Maybe she's a Zombie….

Usopp: OMG!!! IT"S THE NIGHT OF THE LIVING PEARL!!

Me: *twitches* Just R&R people….Please…I must have reviews! I need them or I will explode!!!! *mumbles* It happens to me sometimes…

Franky: Only if no one gives ya sugar little Onae-chan…(older sister)

Me/Usopp/?: WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!!!???!!!


	6. Snap

Something inside him snapped as he stared at her body.

He was sure something snapped.

Like when you stretch a rubber band too far and it breaks.

It hurt him.

It hurt him too much.

_**Make it stop**__**.**_

He stared at her.

_**Make it stop. Please.**_

There was something in his chest. Was it a knife?

He wasn't sure.

It was stuck.

Like when someone swallows something too big for them to handle and it gets lodged in their throat. Something was stuck in his chest.

He swallowed slowly, and shook his head, but the hurt wouldn't leave.

_**Stop it. Now.**_

Usopp shook his head again and looked down, tearing his eyes from her body, at the floor that was splattered with both of their blood. He had killed her.

_**Killed her. My precious gemstone. My Precious Pearl.**_

Just like that. She was stabbed through the heart… And that was that… And she had smiled at him.

_She had said goodbye_

_Why did she say goodbye? _

_**She was too young. She too young to leave me alone… just like my mother did… HE Killed her. HE Killed my friend…My love…**_

_**Killed…Stabbed…MURDERED …**_

The thing in his chest shifted. It sunk into his spine and made him shudder violently, his chains clanking together loudly. Usopp groaned ,murmuring "Nononononononono…" over and over…"

Be quiet." the figure called, his tone distracted.

He flicked his knives gently over a small vial, and several drops of Pearl's blood fell into it.

With an unseen smile, he poured the blood into a small shoot, and the liquid in the blue tank bubbled vigorously.A growl escaped Usopp's lips, but he didn't hear it. He heard a heartbeat, and he was sure it was hers.

It was Pearl's heartbeat. Not his own.

Pearl's heartbeat in his head. Her heartbeat urging him to be like Zolo in battle.

To be a demon fighting… for her.

For **REVENGE**…_**Killed her.**_Usopp needed to get out. Needed to kill him.

He killed Pearl.

_**He killed her! **_

Revenge wasn't what was going through his mind at that moment. There was something else. He was…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: How does Usopp feel? Why does he act like he as MPD? Who is the mysterious man from the past? Tune in to the next chappie to find out!!!

Usopp: She's elaborating…..to a degree….the MPD you won't find till the sequel to this "Monster W/in"….

?: and You won't know who I am for another…3 Chapters..*gloom lines in a corner*

Me/Usopp/Franky: You Emo kid!!!


	7. Angry

He felt angry.

But… a bit different than just angry.

He felt angry everywhere.

His arms were angry, his legs were angry, his head was angry, and every inch of him wanted nothing more than to tear that man limb from limb…

...slowly…

_**...very**_ slowly…

He wanted to hear him scream.

Loudly…**VERY** loudly…

...With** Lots** _of __**screaming**__._

The thing in his spine rose up and down his spine like icy water, wracking his body with shudders.

"No." he said. "No." He shook his head now, his body still shuddering. "No, no, no, no, no."

"Quiet."

Usopp looked up at _**that**_ figure.

_**That**_ man that made him so angry.

_**That**_ man had murdered…_**That**_ man had threatened…

The frightening expression on his face he didn't even realize he had vanished.

He looked calm. With an almost lazy glance down at Pearl, he let himself stare at her for one more second before looking at _**HIM**_ again.

His breathing grew slower and slower until it sounded like he wasn't breathing at all.

His shudders stopped.

His eyes glazed over before they shut...

And that's when the chains broke…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Me: O.O

Usopp: Pearl…Don't look at me like that!!!

Me: O_o Usopp's creepy…

?: *still gloom lining in a corner*

Franky: DON'T SCARE MY LITTLE SIS!!! RAR!

Me/Usopp/?: WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!!!!????!!!!


	8. You want to fight?

The heavy, almost ridiculously large, links fell to the ground in a heap and Usopp's feet touched the stone floor with a loud thud.

He leaned forward, and it looked as if he was going to fall over.

He took a step forward and caught his balance.

The figure turned his head slightly, looking back at Usopp.

"What have we here?" he asked, as the blue tank bubbled and fizzed behind him.

The marksman tilted his head to the side like a curious bird.

With slow, deliberate movements, Usopp pulled a jet black bandana out of his overall pocket and tied it around his head.

" _Just like Mosshead's__**"**_ Pearl had said giving it to him…Pearl had been smiling a goofy grin like Luffy…

She had told him _"When defending me I insist that my 'knight in shining armour' wear this…_"

His slingshot and bag had been placed against the wall beside him, and he picked them up.

The slingshot was placed into his steady grip.

"You want to fight?" The figure inquired.

Usopp drew out a Drill Star that Pearl had designed, and Franky and he had made, slowly, and placed it into his slingshot.

His teeth were clenched with enough force that he could probably bend iron.

He stretched his right arm back…

"Very well-" the man started to say…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: HAAA!!! You're sooo DEAD!!!

?: Shut up brat…*points at me* you're already dead…

Usopp: Can I stop clenching my teeth now? My jaw seriously hurts….

Me: …… can you plez wait…2 more chappies? Plez?

Usopp: *notices Franky looming up behind me*……..yeah….

Me: GOOD!!! R&R PLEZ!!!


	9. YOU!

The figure moved out of the way just in time to dodge Usopp's blow.

He paused, grinning, and was about to say something when Usopp attacked again.

And this time, he barely dodged the attack.

The figure had expected Usopp to put some time between each attack.

That was how their first fight and their most recent one had gone.

_Shurkien Meteor Swarm. _

Usopp's next attack sliced a series of thin lines across the figure's side and left arm.

_Needle Star. _

The next outcome was a gash across the figure's right shoulder.

With each attack he barely got away with his was starting to panic now. The Pirate's brat was never this fast back on Shirrop.

Usopp stopped his attack and stood, still as stone.

"Kuro…" he growled. His voice was several octaves lower and several levels more menacing than normal.

"What are you-"

The sharpshooter came at him again, nothing more than a blur, and Kuro felt an intense pain in his arm.

He staggered back and clutched at it, but his hand closed over a bloody stump.

He looked down, and saw his arm on the ground.

Nearby was a giant Shurkien…

_Giant Shurkien Shot._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: O.O

Usopp: *turns towards Franky* Pearl's giving me that look again…

? (Kuro): FINALLY!!!!

Me: Give it up Kuro…Everyone's more interested in what Usopp's gonna do bout me than your Fate….rite?

Franky/Kaku/Paulie: *Tallies up votes*

Me: FINE!!! R, R, & V Peeps…(Read, Review, and Vote: Do you wanna hear how Kuro & Usopp's fight turns out? Or do you wanna know what happens to me?)


End file.
